Flavor of the Weak
by Ciara Moondagger
Summary: I'm serious people... I could use this as a pillow! H/G song fic written to Flavor of the Weak by American Hi Fi... R&R please!


****

*Flavor of the Weak*

This is a Harry/Ginny songfic. Thanks for reading. Now all you have to do is review when you're done. =)

-Ciara
    
    
    _~She paints her nails and she don't know
    he's got her best friend on the phone
    She'll wash her hair
    his dirty clothes are all he gives to her
    and he's got posters on the wall
    Of all the girls he wished she was
    And he's everything to her~
    _
    Harry sat in an armchair in the Gryffindor commonroom and silently watched Ginny. She had her wand sitting next to her, and she was paging through _The Glamorous Witch's Guide to Marvelous Manicures and Perfect Pedicures _by _Portentia Pigswobble. _He had gotten to know her quite well over the summer he had stayed with the Weasley's, what with Ron and Hermione inseparable down at the lake everyday. He was almost certain though that she had gotten over her crush and just saw him as a friend. But as for Harry, he had fallen incurably in love with Ginny. Not that Harry knew of course.
    As he continued to watch her she set the book upside-down in her lap and picked up her wand. She set the tip to each one of her fingernails and muttered words that Harry could not catch, as he was too far away. Each fingernail changed to the same color, a soft blue, which matched the color she had charmed her eyes to be perfectly, but each had a different design.
    _
    ~Her boyfriend, he don't know
    Anything about her
    He's too stoned, Nintendo
    I wish that I could make her see
    She's just the flavor of the weak~
    _Ginny looked up and caught Harry looking at her. She winked at him causing him to avert his eyes quickly. They were just friends, right? Ginny got up and ran the book up to her dorm. When she got back down her hair was in a twist and her eyes sparkled with a gleam that few emotions could put there. As Harry continued watching her, it was almost as she danced and floated over to the commonroom door instead of walked there. She opened it and there stood her boyfriend. Harry wasn't sure of what his name was; not that he cared what it was or anything. Harry looked away for a moment, something inside him wrenching and causing a sick feeling to form in his stomach.
    "Ginny?" He called.
    "Yeah, Harry?"
    "Come here a second, will you?"
    "Sure… I'll be right there." She whispered something else in her boyfriend's ear and he shrugged. Then she walked over. How was he ever going to get out what he wanted to say to her when she looked that beautiful? "Harry? You wanted something?"
    "Uhh, yeah, just, just, do me a favor, ok? Be careful?" 'See Harry that wasn't too hard.' He thought. Ginny smiled at him.
    "Whatever you say Harry. But, I think I'll be ok." She gave him a casual goodbye and as she reached the door she turned and waved. And with that she was gone.
    _
    ~It's friday night and she's all alone
    He's a million a miles away
    She's dressed to kill
    The TV's on
    He's connected to the sound
    And he's got pictures on the wall
    Of all the girls he's loved before
    And she knows all his favorite songs~
    _Slowly, the amount of people in the commonroom depleted. The time was nearing 11:30 and the scattered few were all finishing up homework. Ron came over and sat across from Harry on another armchair.
    "Well, it's gettin' late Harry. I just finished Divination. I hope you don't mind that I added you in a few of my predictions. You are my best friend after all, you know." Ron grinned. "We have a duel. We both say the same curse and it just so happens that they collide and cause a major explosion. We are burnt to a crisp." Harry joined Ron in laughter.
    "I have to give it to you Ron. She's going to suck that one up. I think I'll stay down here a little bit longer. I need to catch up on my reading." He held up a copy of Hogwarts, A History.
    "Hermione finally get to you then, Harry?"
    "I should say she got to you first." Harry retorted, raising his eyebrows. Ron's cheeks flushed and he hissed back at Harry.
    "Don't say anything mate! You never know who or what's lurking in dark corners!" Ron's eyes darted around the room making sure that Harry's statement hadn't been overheard. "I'm leaving. I don't need to take this abuse! See you up in the dormitory then?"
    "Right." Ron shuffled his papers together and retrieved his quill and ink, then proceeded up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Harry continued reading until he heard the commonroom door open and shut again. A small red headed figure with soft brownish-blue eyes and soft blue nails plopped down on one of the sofas without noticing Harry.
    "Ginny?" She lifted a tearstained face and glanced at Harry.
    "Harry?"
    "Yeah, Gin, are you ok?" She threw her head into a pillow a tried to nod while her body wracked with sobs. He got up, walked over to her and prodded her shoulder so she'd scoot over so he could sit down next to her. A surprising thing happened though. She lifted the pillow, put it in his lap, and laid down on it, facing him. "What happened?" She silenced her tears as she recounted what had happened.
    "And… he took me up there… *sniff* and he hugged me. *Sniff* And he was being real nice… *sniff* And I was so stupid! I should have figured he was gonna break up with me!" Her head went back into the pillow and she erupted with more sobs.
    "Shh, Gin, it's going to be alright. I promise." She flipped back over when he said this.
    "How? How are you going to promise that it's going to be ok? I liked him almost as much as I like y-" Her eyes went wide as she uttered more than half of her most closely guarded secret.
    "Well… err… well… umm… you like me?"
    _
    ~Yeah she's the flavor of the weak_

She makes me weak~

She nodded, finally admitting the truth to herself as well. "More than a friend?" Harry questioned. Again, she nodded. "Ginny, that's great!" Harry near shouted. 

Ginny sat up and looked at Harry oddly.

"It's great? Exactly how is that-" Ginny didn't get a chance to say anything else. She was cut off. By Harry's lips. Harry pulled back and looked Ginny in the eye.

"I like you Ginny. I like you a lot."

The End! Sorry if they're a bit OoC. I tried. I made Ginnys boyfriend anonymous because I didn't know who to make it. Wasn't gonna make it Draco, because it just didn't seem right. Didn't make it another Gryffindor, because I couldn't see any of them doing that. I got inspired by listening to several different songs, Flavor of the Week by American Hi Fi, Open Arms by Journey, and Kick Some A** by Stroke 9. Review!

-Ciara Moondagger


End file.
